Safe and Sound
by Ceylon
Summary: A Music Festival is coming up, Sakuno and Ann are hanging around with Fuji-sempai a lot and Ryoma and Momoshiro notice it. What will be their reactions? Do you think there will be some jealousy and confessions will appear? Inspired from the song of Taylor Swift Safe and Sound.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Sato Sachiya, Takeuchi Asami, Yonoishi Takeru, Sakuragi Kanon, and Marimoto Daisuke are my other Characters.

Ryoma might be an OOC in the in coming chapters!The italized word are lyrics...Please enjoy reading it!

~MsAuburnAngel930

* * *

><p>One day in Seigaku, in the music room.<p>

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…_

Inside the music room there a girl with a very long hair twin braided singing her favorite song to the class. The people in the music room are in awed by the girl's beautiful and melodious voice, Sakuno finished her song and opened her eyes and saw many people are clapping their hands even her own teacher.

"You're so great Sakuno-sama!" "Very Good Sakuno-chan!"shouted came from them mostly are from the boys. "That's so great Sakuno your in the club plus you're going to perform in the festival and Fuji-san will be there to play the guitar while you sing. Is it ok with you Ryuuzaki-san?" Her teacher said "Hai its ok with me." "How about you Fuji-san? Is ok with you?"

"Hai its fine sensei." "Then that settles it. Here are the list of people are going to perform. Practice well, Dismissed." "Arigatou Sensei." They said and bowed. Here is the list people are going to perform(Many here are OC):

Sato Sachiya- Thanks for the Memories by Fall out Boys

Takeuchi Asami- Skyscraper by Demi Lavato

Yonoichi Takeru- Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional

Sakuragi Kanon- 12:51 by Krissy and Erika

Marimoto Daisuke- Wedding Dress by Tae Yang

Ryuuzaki Sakuno accompanied by Fuji Syuusuke- Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars

"Thank you Fuji-sempai for accepting sensei-s request." She said with a sweet smile "Your Welcome Sakuno-chan. Do you want to practice now?" "Hai but when and where?" she asked and titled her head "I know a place and it will be after our tennis practice. Is it ok with you Sakuno-chan?" "Hai it ok. Ja ne sempai I need to go look for Tomo-chan to tell the news." "Ah Ja Sakuno-chan." She bowed to her sempai and went away.

Unnoticed a pair of angry golden eyes watching the scene the whole time _'Damn it why are they even hanging out together? What is she with him? She's my cheerleader! Damn it! So she's supposed to be with me! And why did even Fuji-sempai called her by her first name. Damn it!' _He thought angrily not noticing that the tensai saw him a while ago.

'_Heh interesting… I didn't know that Echizen has feeling for Sakuno-chan. Well ill make him snap tomorrow or even later or at the festival… this is going to be fun. Ill tell this later to Momo and Eiji.' _He thought evily.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

New Story!By yours truly MsAuburnAngel930!Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Ryoma might be an OOC in the in coming chapters!Please enjoy reading it!

~MsAuburnAngel930

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_'Heh interesting… I did not know that Echizen has feeling for Sakuno-chan. Well ill make him snap tomorrow or even later or at the festival… this is going to be fun. Ill tell this later to Momo and Eiji.' He thought evilly._

"Ne Fuji-sempai." Sakuno asked curiously looking at her sempai, They were taking a break under a tree from their practice for the festival "Nani Sakuno-chan?" He said

* * *

><p>Chapter2 <p>

"When I watch the music video of Safe and Sound, I notice that there were some parts that have a back-up singer. Do you think sensei will allow us to have a back-up singer?" She asked "Don't worry Sakuno-chan I think I saw sensei now talking to Ann-chan." he said and pointed towards the gates near the tennis courts.

"Ann-chan?" she looked at the person closely and it really is Ann-chan. "Ann-chan!" Sakuno shouted, the said person turn around and also their sensei "Ah there they are. Practice well Tachibana-san." he said "Hai sensei." she said and bowed and she runs towards Sakuno. They practice under the cherry blossom tree unknowingly someone is watching them.

_'Why is it Fuji-sempai with MY Sakuno?Wait did I just say that Sakuno is mine?And when did i started calling her Sakuno?AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!' _Ryoma thought angrily. "Yo Echizen what are you doing there." a voice from behind him said "Momo-sempai." "What are you even doing there Echizen?" He said and looked up and his eyes are wide as saucers.

"ECHIZEN!WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE!" He shouted "Shhh!Will you be quiet?" he said and glared at him.

The two girls under the tree stopped singing when they heard a voice not very far from where they are. "Ann-chan did you hear that?" Sakuno said "Yeah I heard it too. But I don't know who it is. Do you Fuji-san?" Ann said as she looked at Fuji.

_'Heh, I didn't know those two would come here spying on us. I change my mind on telling Momo, I should tell Eiji about this. This is so interesting.'_ He thought

"Sakuno-chan Ann-chan I think we should practice somewhere that is quiet." He said "Hmmm...How about Sakuno-chan house? Is it okay with you Sakuno-chan?" Ann said.

"Yeah but I'll ask Obaa-chan about it." She said "Good then we should go to your house after school, We will meet at the tennis courts." Fuji said with a smile. "Hai Fuji-sempai/san." the two girls said at the same time.

The school bell rang signaling the end of lunch, "Okay remember where are you going later Ann-chan and Sakuno-chan." Fuji said while he stood up and picked up his guitar "Hai. Ja ne Fuji-sempai/san" the two girls said, stood up and bowed to him and left.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Author's note: I can't believe that I forgot this because I was caught up in my studies of being in my senior year. So I hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter of the Safe and Sound.

Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

After school Ann and Sakuno waited at the near tennis court for Fuji-sempai to finish his tennis practice. The girls are seated at a bench where Fuji is practicing at the court, unknown to them that four pairs of eyes are watching at them intently(I think that I don't need to tell you guys who are those two.) Both of them are burning with jealousy, and Fuji saw this and he told it to Eiji,

"Ne Eiji do you want to do something fun?"

"Nya?"

Then Fuji pointed at the two boys namely Momo and Ryoma and then pointed at Ann and Sakuno. Eiji already get what Fuji meant.

"I know what you mean Fujiko. I'll make Momo-chi jealous while you make Ochibi jealous, ok?"

"i was about that but oh well, this should be interesting."

Both of them grinned sadistically(Fuji) and deviously(Eiji).

Sakuno and Ann kept on watching the tennis match between Momo and Ryoma, and of course it is in lead of Ryoma, the both of them didn't notice that two of their sempai's are already approachin both of them.

Meanwhile in the courts, Momo and Ryoma kept on rallying and the is still in lead is Ryoma 5-4. Momo made a biggest mistake of his life, he lob the ball when he remember a move that he was trying to prevent Ryoma from doing it.

'Shit!' he thought

Ryoma jumped high and hit the ball with his move, Cyclone Smash.

"Game and match. Echizen 6-4."

"Nice game Echizen." Momo said.

"Hn. Mada Mada Dane sempai."

"Tch. Still a Brat."

Ryoma looked away from his sempai and looked around outside the courts to see a certain long braided haired girl, he saw the girl but there's a problem. He didn't saw hier alone but she is with someone, someone that made him mad.

'Fuji-sempai.' he furiously thought and glaring at his sempai.

He saw his sempai with Sakuno, talking and laughing together. It even made him even more furious and jealous when Fuji went closer to her and whispered to her something that made her blushed and looked away from Fuji.

'If Fuji-sempai laid a hand on her, I swear that he will not come back alive from the courts.' he thought angrily.

Fuji's POV

This is so interesting, Ryoma is even more jealous than before.

I just hope that he and Ryuuzaki-chan will make it up when I tell them what am I planning.

I hope Eiji is doing well with making Momo jealous.

"Ne Ryuuzaki-chan."

"H-Hai..." she stuttered

"Did you know that Echizen has been watching us." he whispered to her right ear.

"E-Eh!?" she said and blushed, Fuji chuckled a little at the reaction of his kouhai.

He took a glance at where the tennis prince was and saw that the plan was working well, it is all according to his plan.

End of Fuji's POV

Normal POV

"Anou... Fuji-sempai I think we should look for Ann-chan so that we could practice at our house."

"Yeah I think we should, let's go I think she went this way right." he said as they went to the said direction, and they walked together. And Sakuno didn't noticed that Ryoma is following them, well Fuji being a tensai so he already knew that they were being followed.

"Yeah she told us that she will be back but she didn't I wonder if something happens to her." she said worriedly as they kept on walking.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." he said and stopped where he was standing, and pointed his finger towards Ann but she is not alone. She's with;

"Kikumaru-sempai." Sakuno said aloud that made the two looked at her direction.

"Ah! Sakuno-chan!" Ann said and Sakuno noticed that she was blushing.

Something made Sakuno curious, why is Ann blushing towards Kikumaru-sempai when it was suppose to be Momo-sempai. I mean they both shared who their crushes are and then why is Ann blushing when Momo-sempai is not around, could it be that;

"Kikumaru-sempai do you like Ann-chan?"

The two girls didn't know that Momo and Ryoma are already spying on them, well of course the two guys knew it will happened. So Eiji wanted to make Momo even more jealous.

"Of course I like Ann-chan, _as a friend_ thought." he whispered the friend part but the 'I like Ann-chan' part that made Momo furious and made him went out of hus hiding spot.

The gang looked at the furious looking Momo glaring towards Eiji.

"Nya! Momo-chan is scary! Hide me Ann-chan!" he said as he hid behind Ann and hugged her from behind.

K-Kikumaru-sempai..." she said while blushing.

"Ne Kikumaru-sempai..." Momo's voice is low and has a dark aura surrounding the area.

"Hai." he said still hugging Ann.

"Do you mind if you can let go of Tachibana's little sister?"

When Ann heard that and Sakuno too, Ann became sad and Sakuno looked at Ann with a sad look on her face too and said a silent 'oh no.'. Because Momo-sempai always calls Ann 'Tachibana's little sister.' and Ann always wished that he would her by her name.

"Ne Sakuno-chan, can we move our practice today?"She said and looked at Sakuno with a face that at anytime now she will cry, Sakuno looked at Fuji if its also ok with him, and so he nodded his head bevause he understands the girl.

"Yeah its ok, when do you want to move it?"

"Is it ok for you and Fuji-san tomove it on Thursday?"

"Yeah its fine."

"And can we go home now but can Kikumaru-sempai Please let me go." and Eiji let her go and went towards Momo and;

*SLAP*

Ryoma went out of his hiding spot when he heard the sound of slapping Momo's face. Momo is even more confused. Why did Ann slapped him for?

"Oi! What was that for?! Tachibana's little sister!"

"Momo-sempai please stop! You'll only make it worse."

"Huh?" he looked closely at Ann, and saw that she was already crying.

"Oi, Tachibana's little sister don't cry. I didn't do anything wrong."

"*sobs* W-When w-will you say i-it...m-my n-name...I-I guess I've f-fallen from t-the wrong g-guy...L-Let's go S-Sakuno..." she said as she went away.

"W-Wait up Ann-chan."

And so they went away. Momo was still standing there confused even more, and then he looked at his sempai and to Ryoma and said;

"What did I do?"

Ryoma just shrugged his shoulder and went off.

"I think it has something to do with you calling her **Tachibana's little sister.** You know I feel sorry for Ann-chan, and I think that you only see her as Kippei Tachibana's little sister. She already said to you many times her name to you and you still kept on calling her Tachibana's little sister. And I think that Ann-chan had already enough so that's why she cried." Fuji said to Momo and now went off.

"Momo if your thinking of saying sorry to her well I think it won't work. And by the way stay away at Ann-chan frm now on." Eiji said seriously and glaring at Momo and then went off with Fuji.

Momo just stood there and said to himself;

"What have I done? I didn't notice it that she was carrying all that burden."

And then he remembered the words that his sempai said to him, and he clenched his fist.

"Well I won't let that happened?"

Meanwhile with Fuji and Eiji,

"Ne, Fuji do you think Momo fell from the things I've said to him?"

"I think we should give more effort to it even more, but for me I should head home and talk to Sakuno-chan about the practice."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Fuji."

"Ja ne." Fuji said and went on the different diretion.

_'Tomorrow is getting even more interesting.' _They(Fuji and Eiji) thought.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Yes! Finally I finished it the chapter 3 that I've been think for almost 2 months! Well sorry for some grammar errors and please review! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"I wonder if Ann-chan is ok." Fuji said while walking where Sakuno's house.

5 minutes later,

Fuji arrived at his destination and ring the doorbell, the door opened and he saw;

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, is Sakuno-chan and Ann-chan here?"

"Yeah they're both here and they are inside Sakuno's room. I still wondered why Ann is crying, Fuji do you know why?" she asked.

"I think it has to do with Momo."

"Momoshiro?"

"Yeah,I think that Ann-chan doesn't want you to know about it."

"I see. You can go to Sakuno's room, just go upstairs and turn right and the second door is her room."

"Thank you Ryuuzaki-sensei." and he went upstairs.

He saw the second door on the right and he knocked the door, and Sakuno opened the door and he said;

"Hey Sakuno-chan is Ann-chan is ok?"

"I think so, at least she calmed down a little. But why are you here sempai?"

"Ah, its about the rescheduled practice when we will start?"

"I think tomorrow is fine, and Fuji-sempai Ann-chan asked a favor to you."

"What is it? Where is she?"

"I'm in here Fuji-san you can come in if you want." Ann said a little loud for him to hear.

"What is the favor that you want from me, Ann-chan?"

"Fuji-san... Could you tell to Kikumaru-sempai that to meet me at lunch at the rooftop. You could come too Fuji-san and besides Sakuno will come also because she is always with during lunch. I wanted to tell him something."

"Is it something private for the two of you only to know."

"You will know tomorrow sempai. You will be surprise a little." Sakuno said and smiled to him.

Fuji is confused when he looked at Sakuno when she smiled, and he turned towards Ann who was blushing and smiling bashful. Well for him he didn't get the message of their reactions especially Ann.

"Its already late sempai you should go home."

" Yeah I think I should. See you tomorrow Sakuno-chan and Ann-chan."

Then he went outside and walked home.

Tomorrow morning,

Sakuno and Ann are walking towards school, Sakuno noticed that Ann is a little nervous so she giggled and that caught Ann's attention and asked;

"Why are you giggling Sakuno-chan is there something on my face?"

"Iie Ann-chan, its that you looked nervous today its like your first day on going to school."

"Ah, r-really..." Ann blushed.

"Are you sure about this Ann-chan. About moving on I thought that you liked him."

"I had enough he always call me that, and I think its the best for me to move on and stop on clinging to only one guy."

"Well don't worry Ann-chan I'm here to support your decision. I hope that it will make you happy again."

*RING*

"Ohno its almost time for our first period!" Sakuno exclamied.

"Shimatta. Lets run for it." Ann said and they run for their first period in time.

Lunch Time,

"Are you ready Ann-chan?" Sakuno said.

"Y-Yeah." And they both went towards the rooftop,but they didn't noticed that Ryoma saw them.

_'Where do you think you're going Sakuno?' _He thought and followed them both.

Meanwhile at the rooftop,

"Nya Fuji, tell me again why are we here at the rooftop."

"I told you that Ann-chan is going to say something to you."

"Nya what would that be?"

"Do you think they're here already, Sakuno-chan?"

"Don't worry Ann-chan. Ah Ann-chan they're here like I told you." Sakuno said when she opened the door revealing Eiji and Fuji.

"Konichiwa sempai-tachi." they both said in unison.

"Konichiwa too." they replied back.

"So what is that you wanted too say, Ann-chan?" Eiji said.

"Umm... Actually Kikumaru-sempai I wanted to say that..."

Ryoma's POV

Why are they going to the rooftop? I know that they are going to eat luch there but why did I heard Sakuno I mean Ryuuzaki 'Are you ready?' its like there is something that I should know here.

He saw the two girls opened the door and he saw his sempai's, namely Eiji and Fuji. Then he heard them talking about something.

Woah wait stop. Did my eyes decieve me or is that Ann-san blushing towards his sempai.

Normal POV

"Umm... Actually Kikumaru-sempai I wanted to say that..."

"That you what? Come on Ann-chan just relax and breath." she did what Eiji said to her.

"Kikumaru-sempai... I like you." that made Fuji, Eiji and Ryoma's eyes widen then a cold breeze pass by.

Fuji is the first one to recover from his shock and so he nudge Eiji with his elbow.

"What about Momo?" he said

"He had hurt me so much so I think that this is the right think for me, I realize that there other guys who can make me happy and I realize that Momoshiro-san is isn't the only guy who can make my heart skip a beat."

"I-I don't know what to say Ann-chan... I've always recieve confessions from many girls but none of them said that I was one of the guys you're saying." Eiji said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, what's your answer, Kikumaru-sempai?" Ann asked nervously and she looked up and saw Kikumaru on his thinking pose.

"Hmmm... Ann-chan... Are you free this coming Saturday?" he said smiling at her.

"Is that a yes?" she said, and she looked at her friend who was giggling and gave her a thumbs up.

"If you call me Eiji without -kun and -san,ok?"

Ann was very happy that she hugged Eiji, and she realize what she have done she was about to let go of Eiji but she felt arms hugging her back and she looked at Eiji and she blushed and looked away.

"You look so cute when you blush, Ann-chan."

"Ne, Sakuno-chan and Fuji-san you are our witness here." and they both nodded and they congratulated the new couple.

Meanwhile behind the doors,

"What the hell did just happeneda." Ryoma said still shocked from the event happened at the rooftop.

"I think that I shouldn't let Momo-sempai tell about this." then he went off.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I just finished chapter 4! HOORAY FOR ME! And plus its our christmas vacation so I think could finish this story. i'm sorry if i still didn't let my other chracters appear. But next time I'll try my best to let them in my story. So please review. Thanks for reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Author's Notes: BTW I forgot to tell you that Ann is studying at Seigaku here in my story, and thanks to those people who are reviewing this story I'm glad that you appriciate my story.

So please read and review. :)

MsAuburnAngel930 ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The next day,

"Sakuno-chan please help me!" Ann exclaimed from the phone.

"What is it Ann-chan its still early in the morning and its Saturday." Sakuno said sleepily

"Please Sakuno-chan just this once please. Its about the date!"

"Date? Ah you mean your date with Kikumaru-sempai. Ann-chan just relax a bit ok, Kikumaru-sempai is nice and by the way why did call me at 5 o' clock in the morning?"

"Actually Sakuno-chan I don't know what to wear! Please help me!"

"Hmm... How about you a short shorts and wear a tight shirt and-"

"SAKUNO-CHAN YOUR NOT HELPING!"

"Gomen gomen just kidding, ok just wear your casual clothes that's all you don't have to be so attractive to Kikumaru-sempai when he already said to you that your cute."

"Mou Sakuno-chan... Do you think light blue and white are ok with me?"

"Hmm*puts pointing finger on her head for a moment*Yeah it fits you Ann-chan. Now can you let me sleep please I'm tired Ann-chan."

"Ah ok Sakuno-chan thanks for the help and by the way if your not doing anything at all, please practice our song that will be performed on the music festival and just tell me if you made some arragements, ok?"

"Yeah ok bye and good luck on your date!" Sakuno exclaimed and endedthe conversation and go back to sleep.

While on Ann's house, she sweatdropped at her friend's last message to her before she went back to sleep.

Meanwhile at Kikuamaru's house,

"Nya!" Eiji said while stretching his arms and jumped out of the bed and started to get ready for his date.

*ring**ring*

Eiji saw his phone ringing and answered it not bothering who was calling him

[Cellphone conversation]

Fiji: Moshi moshi

Momo: Ne Kikumaru-sempai...

Eiji: Ah Momo, what is it I'm kinda busy right now.

Momo: Kikumaru-sempai when are you so busy in the morning?

Eiji: Just now that I havea date.

Momo: Eh?! Date?! With who?

Eiji: Ah Momo I can't hear from here I bet get going! Ja ne!

[End of conversation]

"Phew! That was a close one, If I told him that I'm dating Ann-chan he would surely flip!" he said and looked at his watch.

"Nya! I should get going." he said and ran out from his room and bid good bye from his parents.

Meanwhile at Momo's house,

"Kikumaru-sempai is hiding something and I'm sure of it. I thik I should Echizen." He said and dialled Ryoma's number.

*ring**ring*

"That brat better answer this or he will-"

[Start of conversation]

Ryoma: What is it Momo-sempai?

Momo: Oi Echizen! Do you think something happened to Kikumaru-sempai?

Ryoma: Huh? Why would you say that?

Momo: Because he had a date with somebody.

Ryoma(eyes wide open): Shit!

Momo: Hmm? Doushita Echizen?

Ryoma: Iie nandemonai sempai.

Momo: You're also hiding something from me, what is it Echizen?

*beep**beep*

[End of conversation]

"Mattaku, that Echizen is really hiding something from me. And I'm going to find out what it is." Momo said and jump out from his bed and get dressed and he rode his bicycle to Ryoma's house.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I finished it yeah for me. Thanks for reading it and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Author's Notes: I'm sorry about the last chapter, I know its to short but I'm trying to work on it this time so please enjoy the story and review.

* * *

><p>Chapter6<p>

Ryoma got a feeling that someone is going to his house and is going to ask him something that shouldn't be told to others or else he would flipped. So Ryoma decided to play tennis on the street tennis court.

He got out from his bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath and brush his teeth. Then he change into his tennis attire, he asked permission to his mother that he's going somewhere and be back before lunch.

He went outside and run towards the street tennis court. And a minute later Momoarrived at his house and he rang the doorbell,

"Hello."

"Hello Nanako-san is Echizen there, I need to ask him something important."

"Ah Momoshiro-san you're a little bit late because Ryoma-san went somewhere."

"Ah its ok Nanako-san. Thanks anyway."

Then Momo think of another person to ask the question on his mind. And he think that there is one person that he could go and ask about.

At the Ryuuzaki residence,

"Obaa-chan I'm going out for a while."

"Are you going to practice tennis dear? If so, here some extra money for your lunch because I won't be here for the whole day I need to do something for the festival at the school."

"Ok Obaa-chan thanks. I'm going now."

"Take care." she shouted

Sakuno just felt like practicing tennis today and practice the song later then she went to the street tennis court, and again a minute later Momoshiro arrived at Sakuno's house and he rang the doorbell and the opened and he saw,

"Momoshiro what are you doing here?"

"Ah sensei ohayo, I'm looking for Sakuno-chan, is she around?"

"You're a minute late Momo, she said that she is practicing tennis but I don't know where she practices."

"Ah arigatou sensei." he said and went off and in his thought that he knew where she is practicing.

_'I think that those two are at the same location, then I can have my answer to my question.' _He thought and bicycled at the said location.

At the street tennis court,

-pok-

-pok-

-pok-

Ryoma is playing tennis against the wall, he didn't stopped until he heard another sound coming from behind him. Then he turn around and saw,

"Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said.

"Ryuuzaki. What are you doing here?"

"I just want to practice tennis. I-I your also playing tennis. Well I-I should b-be going now..."

"Do you want me to teach you tennis again?" he blurted out of no where.

"Or do you want to tell me what's going between you two sneak away from me?" a voice came from behind Sakuno and it was,

"Momo-sempai." they both exclaimed.

"Finally I caught up with you, now which one of you will tell me about Kikumaru-sempai who is having a date with somebody?"

Ryoma went closer towards Sakuno and whispered,

"Ryuuzaki if I said 'Run!' we run because if Momo-sempai heard about Kikumaru-sempai and Ann-san he would flipped. I'll explain later on how I found out about ok?" He said while she nodded.

"Well are you going to say something or what?" Momo said looking at the two suspiciously.

"Ok all I'm going to say is... Run!" Then Ryoma and Sakuno run towards the exit of the street tennis court leaving Momo stunned then he started running also.

Ryoma and Sakuno reached the outside and saw the bike that Momo used, Ryoma stopped for a while and he hid the bike behind the bushes he found so that Momo can't ride the bicycle.

"Ryoma-kun! Momo-sempai is coming! Hurry!" She exclaimed and started to run and Ryoma followed.

"WHAT THE HELL! OI ECHIZEN WHERE DID YOU PUT MY BICYCLE!?"

"Mada Mada Dane Momo-sempai!" he yelled back turned at the right corner.

After 30 minutes of running away from their sempai, the both of them spotted Ann and Eiji get out from the movie theater, and both of them are having fun. Then Sakuno and Ryoma sighed in relief.

"At least they are having a good time, And by the way the reason I knew about their date is because I kinda followed you and Ann to the rooftop, and I heard about the date. I tried to keep it from Momo-sempai because if he found this out he would seriously flipped. i'm sorry when I spied on you." Ryoma explained.

"I see. At least we got away from Momo-sempai, and I can't believe that Ryoma-kun would say sorry to me. So apology accepted." She said with a smile that made Ryoma blush a little.

"You shouldn't keep secrets to your sempai's, you shouldn't at all..." They both heard and their eyes were both wide as saucers and they turned to see,

"Ah Momo-sempai nice to see you here, right Ryuuzaki?" Ryoma said nervously while Sakuno nodded her head furiously. They were about to run away, but Momo got hold of Sakuno's arm and Ryoma's collar.

"Now tell me, who is Kikuamru-sempai's date now?"

"P-Promise us first both Momo-sempai that you throw you anger at us." Sakuno said calmly.

"Ah I promise, now tell me."

"Its Ann Tachibana, Momo-sempai." Ryoma said.

Momoshiro's eyes are wide then he let go of Sakuno's arm and Ryoma's collar, he eyes are darken and he clenched his fist and he was about to punch Ryoma when he remembered the promise, then instead of Ryoma he punch his chest that shocked both of his kouhai. The both of them looked at Momoshiro more closely and they saw that he was already crying.

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at each other nodded and they started to pat Momoshiro's back to comfort him, then he started talking,

"Why do I always mess up?"

"That how life is Momo-sempai it can be fair but it can also be unfair." Sakuno said.

"I'm only saying this once Momo-sempai so listen carefully. If you love someone go and tell, because hearts are often broken with words left unspoken." Ryoma said.

"Wow Ryoma-kun I never thought that you would give Momo-sempai a love advice." Sakuno teasing. Then the both of them startled when they heard Momoshiro laughed a little.

"Me too Sakuno-chan. I think he finally learn something from his great sempai." he said while pointing a thumb at himself.

"Urusai Momo-sempai." Ryoma said while looking away.

"Mada mada Dane, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno chuckled and Momo laughed at this.

"Che." he looked away trying to hide his blush.

"Arigatou, Sakuno-chan and Echizen from the advice." he said putting his arms on the two of them.

"Your welcome Momo-sempai." Sakuno said

"Hn." Ryoma replied while pinning his hat down.

"Well its getting late I should be going home now." Momo said and rode his bicycle "Ja ne you two love birds!" he exclaimed.

The two of them just stood there stunned and blushed and they are trying to hide it.

"We should be goimg as well Ryoma-kun."

"Hn. I'll walk you home."

"A-Arigatou Ryoma-kun." she replied.

Then walk towards home, when Ryoma and Sakuno reached Sakuno's house. Ryoma said,

"I'll be going now."

"Hai, Arigatou for today Ryoma-kun I had fun." she said and she was about to go inside when she felt Ryoma's hand on her wrist.

"What is it Ryoma-kun?"

"I'll see you at monday, and bring me lunch too at the roof top."

"Hai." she said and was about to let go from Ryoma's grip but it failed.

"Ryoma-kun..." her voice trailed when she felt lips on her right cheek.

"Ja ne, I'll see on monday." he said and quickly went off.

_'Ryoma-kun just kissed me. Does that mean he like me?' _She thought.

Meanwhile at Ryoma's house,

"Tadaima." he said.

"Ara Ryoma, why are you so late? I thought that you come home for lunch?" Rinko said.

"I'm tired now Okaa-san, just call me when dinner is ready."

"Hai hai." she said with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Oh and Okaa-san, Oyaji is reading _magazines _again." he said while innocently looking at his father.

"Nanjiro!" Rinko exclaimed

"Nani?!" he said while trying to hide his magazines.

"You don't have to hide it dear, Ryoma already saw you."

"Tch that brat." he muttered.

At Ryoma's room,

"Why did I even kiss her?" he said.

"Meow." Karupin said.

Ryoma looked over at Karupin, then he took a picture frame with him and Sakuno(the picture from the episode when Shiba tried to take a picture with him but it ended up with Sakuno instead.)

"Do you think she's cute, Karupin?" He said and pointed at where Sakuno is.

Karupin didn't answer just licked at the photo where Sakuno is.

"I think you like her too." he said and put away the picture and lay back on his bed and took a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own The Prince of tennis.

* * *

><p>Chapter7<p>

Sakuno waited for Ann's call last night but it didn't came, so she would have to talk to her at school.

_'I wondered what happened to Ann-chan yesterday, when I saw her at the movie theater she looked so happy but why didn't she call me and talk about it. This is so not Ann-chan.' _She thought while walking towards Seigaku.

Meanwhile at the Tennis courts,

"Regulars will run 20 laps while the first year will do 100 swings of backhand and the second year will do 200 swings of forehand." Tezuka ordered.

The regulars are now running around the courts, running for their lives and trying not to drink the Penal Tea that Inui specially made for the regulars.

(A/N: I'm getting tired of writing on events in the school somlets just skipped it to lunch break.)

-Lunch Break-

" Ryoma-kun might be waiting for me for a long time." Sakuno muttered to herself.

She run towards the rooftop where the meeting place is said yesterday. And Sakuno opened the door and saw Ryoma sleeping there.

_'Ryoma-kun look so peaceful when he sleeps. And he sure sleeps a lot.'Maybe I should leave the bento here and before I leave I think one photo of him sleeping is enough, Right?' _She thought.

Then Sakuno put the bento gently beside him and she pull out her cellphone from her pocket and took a picture of him sleep.

*Click*

Sakuno forgot to turn the snapshot sound off, then she saw Ryoma was about to open his eyes. Sakuo hid her phone inside her pocket.

"Ah Ryuuzaki... You're here where's the lunch you promised." he said sleepily.

"Ah Ryoma-kun you're awake the bento is right beside you. I-I should be going now" she said and was about to stand up but it failed when Ryoma's hand caught her wrist an he said;

"Eat lunch with me." he said bluntly.

"E-Eh." she said while blushing.

"I said eat lunch with me."

"O-Ok." she said and they both start eating their lunch together in silence, and they both like it.

"Thanks for the food Ryuuzaki it was good." he said

"Your welcome Ryoma-kun, We should be going to class now."

"Hn."

And they both went to their class, Sakuno went to her seat and she tried to look for Ann along the way a while ago but she failed.

-After Class-

"Ann-chan today we are on cleaning duty." Sakuno said

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me Sakuno-chan." Ann replied

And they started on cleaning the classroom in silence, and Sakuno broke it and said;

"Ann-chan what happened on your date with Kikumaru-sempai." Ann flinched to this and Sakuno noticed that something has happened.

"Ok Sakuno-chan you caught me red handed... I'll tell you what happened."

_Flashback_

_Ann and Eiji are at the movies and watching the movie Paranormal Activity 3, then Eiji said;_

_"Ne Ann-chan, you should really be honest on your feelings." _

_"What are you talking about Eiji-kun." she said and looked at him confused._

_"I know that you still like Momo."_

_"So you knew..."_

_"Then why are you with me now?"_

_"I'm trying to make Momoshiro-kun jealous so that he should know that he is messing with the wrong girl."_

_"You know you should stop it Ann-chan. I think that you know how Momo is angry right(Ann nodded as Eiji said)it got me scared Ann-chan. It felt like that he wanted me to be dead."_

_"I'm sorry Kikumaru-sempai. He would probably hate me now and look for another girl other than me."_

_"Nya!"_

_"What is it Kikumaru-sempai?"_

_"I have an idea."_

_"Nani?"_

_"We should pretend to be a couple in front of Momo so that he could have enough courage to confess to you."_

_"That's insane Kikumaru-sempai, he would never fall for a trick like that."_

_"Then how about this, I had a feeling that Ochibi, Sakuno-chan and Momo are out the theater right now."_

_"Huh? How could you say that?"_

_"Here's the plan when we get outside of the theater we will act up like a couple and having a good time like laughing and smiling a lot."_

_"What if he wasn't there?"_

_"I'll buy you an icecream"_

_"If he was there?"_

_"Then you'll buy me icecream."_

_"Deal."_

_End of Flashback_

"And that's what happened." Ann said

"So you bought Kikumaru-sempai an icecream?"

"Yeah and he almost emptied my wallet." Ann exclaimed and Sakuno giggled at her friend.

"I see then I think I want to help too." Sakuno said grinning

"Why?"

"Why do you even need to ask? Of course you my friend and I want to help you."

"Thanks Sakuno-chan."

"Come on lets finish cleaning."

"Hai Hai." Ann said and they both continued on their cleaning duty.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p>Chapter8<p>

A week has already passed and Sakuno, Ann and Fuji kept on practicing hard for the festival. All of those days were like the same routine for them but then today it change,

"Ne Kikumaru-sempai." Momo said.

"Nya? Nani Momo?" He said.

"Where's Ann?"

"I think she's with Sakuno-chan and Fujiko at a tree near here." Momo was shocked at this I mean why Kikumaru would tell where his 'girlfriend' is.

"Why did you tell me? I was expecting that you wouldn't."

"Momo I'll tell you this once ok. Ann-chan and I are not a couple we only did that for you to make you jealous and have courage to tell your feelings for her."

"Then why did Ann confess to you at the rooftop? Echizen told me about it."

"That came unexpected but I only see her as a friend and I told her during our date at the theater that you should honest with your feelings."

"I see. Gomen sempai for threating you the other day."

"Apology accepted." and they shook their hands as a sign of their friendship once more.

"You should go on where Ann-chan is Momo."

"Hai Kikumaru-sempai." He said and he ran off.

"Ah its so good to be young. Nya! I'm turning like Momo! HAHAHA!" He laughed at himself and started to walk at the tennis court.

-Meanwhile with the three-

**Just close your eyes**  
><strong> The sun is going down<strong>  
><strong> You'll be alright<strong>  
><strong> No one can hurt you now<strong>  
><strong> Come morning light<strong>  
><strong> You and I'll be safe and sound<strong>

Ann sang while Fuji played with his guitar and Sakuno hummed silently. Sakuno was about to sing the chorus when a voice said;

"Hey guys." Momo said

"What is it Momo-sempai?" Sakuno replied

"Is it ok for to borrow Ann for a while?" Ann heard this was shocked, Fuji just smiled and Sakuno nudge Ann to go on ahead.

Then Ann stood up went toward Momo and they both started walking away from Fuji and Sakuno, then Sakuno said;

"I hope that Ann-chan would forgive him."

"Hm. We will find that out later after we practice, Lets start at the second verse now Sakuno-chan you did good on the first verse and Ann-chan did fine on the chorus there's nothing a mistake to it." Fuji said and Sakuno nodded and they started practicing again.

-Meanwhile with Momo and Ann-

"What do you want to talk about?" Ann said

"I'm saying this once ok Ann." Momo said and this got Ann confused since when did he start calling her by her first name.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and I didn't even notice it. I'm so stupid that I called you 'Tachibana's little sister'. Heck I called you that and even I knew your name. I'm an idiot that I called the person I love like that." Momo said and was shocked on what he did just said and Ann also have the same expression.

"You loved me?" Ann said eyes widen open and her eyes start to water and Momo panicked at this state of situation.

"Oi don't cry! What made cry Ann?" He said and the he felt his shirt wet and saw Ann is crying on hie chest, Momo didn't know what to do then he wrapped his arms around her and started to comfort her.

"*sob* Didn't you know that *sob* how much I waited *sob* for you to say those words *sob* Momoshiro-kun"

"Stop crying Ann... I don't want to be the reason you are crying right now." He said as he wiped Ann's tears away.

"I'm sorry for my actions Momoshiro-kun." She said.

"I forgive you. If you accepted me as your boyfriend. And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"Why would say 'no' to you Momoshiro-kun?"

"Then I'll take that as a yes." He said and hugged her tightly like there was no tomorrow.

"We should get back to Sakuno-chan and Fuji-san. I still have to practice for the festival." She said.

"Yeah. I'll take you back now." He said and he held her hand.

-Meanwhile with Fuji and Sakuno-

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,**  
><strong> Everything's on fire<strong>  
><strong> The war outside our door keeps raging on<strong>  
><strong> Hold on to this lullaby<strong>  
><strong> Even when the music's gone<strong>  
><strong> Gone-<strong>

"Heh I didn't knew that you have a nice voice Ryuuzaki." a voice that is very familiar to Fuji and Sakuno.

"Ryoma-kun..." She said and looked down at her feet, feeling embarrassed for Ryoma heard her voice.

"What are you doing here, Echizen?" Fuji said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Nothing. I just passed by and I heard Ryuuzaki's voice." He said as he looked at Sakuno who is still looking at her feet.

"Oh I see, Well if you don't mind if I leave you two for a moment I'll buy something at the cafeteria. I'm kinda hungry for myself, do you want something Sakuno-chan I can buy you and its my treat." he said as he smiled at her.

"N-No I'm fine sempai." She said. Then Fuji left the two and then there was an awkward silence between the two.

"Why are you with Fuji-sempai?" He said while glaring at her and walking towards and Sakuno notice this and she stood up started to walk backwards.

"W-We were p-practicing f-for the festival..." She said

"Festival?" He said and he pinned Sakuno at the tree nearby.

"The upcoming Music Festival. D-didn't you k-knew about that?"

"Iie." He said shortly.

"Y-You can go now Ryoma-kun..."

"Why are you distancing yourself from me?" He said as he gripped both Sakuno's wrist, telling that he isn't going anywhere without any reasonable answer.

"I-I d-don't..."

"Then why are you telling me to leave you?" He said as he leaned closer to her face.

"I-Its because... I-I t-think that I'm b-bothering you Ryoma-kun..." She said while her eyes are closed, then she felt a hand on her chin and lifted her head and only to see Ryoma smirking at her and that made her blushed,

"You've never bothered me Sakuno." He said and kissed her on the lips gently, savoring the moment before Fuji comes and ruin his fun.

Little did they knew Fuji, Momo and Ann are behind a bush not far from where Ryoma and Sakuno are standing or should I say kissing. Ann and Momo trying to resist from shouting in glee while Fuji captured their moment together with his handy dandy camera.

"Hey Fuji-sempai give me a copy of that picture, its a good blackmail for Echizen." Momo said while grinning

"Me too." Ann said grinning.

"Of course you have to pay me 5 yen for the picture of course."

So much for Ann and Momo's excitement.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Finally finished this chapter! I kinda have a writer's block for writing this chapter. So I hope you enjoy reading it and please review.

EchiZaki: There you have it Ryoma have kissed Sakuno on the lips just like you said on you review... Well of course I'm not doing the bed scene I'm not good at making those kind of stories...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Author's Notes: I'll enter my OC characters in this story.

The Boys:

Sato Sachiya- a guy from class II-C and his best friends are Marimoto Daisuke and Yonoichi Takeru. And has an interest with Hamada Asami. He plays basketball a lot and has good grades except on english and science. And he loves making Asami irritated for him its fun and he found her reactions cute.

- he has spiky brown hair and has green eyes and he is 6' feet.

Marmoto Daisuke- a guy from class II-C also his best friends are Marimoto Daisuke and Yonoichi Takeru. He and Sachiya are always arguing on something but still they are friends and he has a girlfriend in his class. He is clam type of guy and has good grades like Fuji, and loves to play basketball with his best friends.

- he has dark blue hair and ebony black eyes and he has the same height as Sachiya.

Yonoichi Takeru- a guy from III-B and his best friends are Marimoto Daisuke and Yonoichi Takeru. Even if his friends are younger than him they always find time for them to hang out. He has interest with his classmate Sakuragi Kanon, He's good at basketball but rarely plays because he's always busy and hasn't find time play basketball. He loves to read books that's what made his grades good.

- he has green hair not spiky his hair is like Ryoma's but the only difference is the color and has gray colored eyes and wears eyeglasses

The Girls:

Hamada Asami- a girl in class II-A her friends are Sakuragi Kanon, Ann and Sakuno. She's the type of girl you don't want to messed with, and has a slight interest in Sato. She loves to play badminton and has good grades.

- her hair is styled in a high pony tail and its color black and her eyes are light blue and wears eyeglasses like Takeru.

Sakuragi Kanon- a girl in class III-B her friends are Sakuragi Kanon, Ann and Sakuno. She's like Sakuno when she was a freshman in Seigaku, she has a huge crush on Takeru and loves to play chess also has good grades except on mathematics.

- she has light brown apple cut hair and her eyes are dark brown.

Please Read and Review :)

* * *

><p>Chapter9<p>

**Sakuno: Just close your eyes**  
><strong> You'll be alright<strong>  
><strong> Come morning light,<strong>  
><strong> You and I'll be safe and sound...<strong>

** Ann & Sakuno & Fuji: Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.**

"Well done you three. It is well presented, I'm proud of you guys good luck on the festival." Their sensei said and the three of them walked towards their seats and watched the others students performed.

Minutes later they have finished their practice and their meeting at the same time, Ann stretched her arms and said,

"Finally its over..." She said still stretching her arms in the air.

"Umm..." Kanon said while fidgeting her fingers

"What is it Sakuragi-san?" Ann said

"Umm... Ano... Ann-san can I ask you a favor?"

"Hey Ann-chan Sakuragi-san." Sakuno said as she went to the two girls

"Hey Sakuno-chan/san." They both said in unison.

"I went here because I something about a favor. What is it by the Sakuragi-san?" Sakuno said as she turned towards Kanon.

"You can call me Kanon-chan/san its ok with me no need to be formal. About the favor... Will you please help me?" This got confused Ann and Sakuno and they let Kanon to continue on talking.

"H-How do you confess t-to your c-crush?" She said and blushed and it made Sakuno and Ann giggled at the girl's reaction.

"Just be yourself." Sakuno said.

"Have trust in yourself and have courage to talk or confess to him. And by the way who's the guy?" Ann said while smirking.

"Is he one of us you know part of the musical festival?" Sakuno said

"Yes and the name of the guy is-" She was cut off when some one called her.

"Oi Kanon we're on cleaning duty today, don't tell me you forgot about it?" Takeru said.

"N-No I didn't I'm on m-my way t-to the c-classroom now..." She said blushing not looking at Takeru.

"I think I know who it is." Asami said from behind Kanon

"Asami-chan don't scare me like that."

"Gomen gomen Kanon-sempai." She said

"You should go now Kanon-chan you're on cleaning duty with Takeru right? Good luck!" Ann exclaimed while pumping her fist in the air.

"Shh!" Kanon 'shh-ed' Ann and went towards Takeru is and they went to their classroom.

"So now that she's gone, Asami do you like Sato-san?" Sakuno said.

"W-Why would I-I even like a guy like him, he irritates me and always teases me that I look weird because of my eyeglasses." Asami complained

"You might never Asami-san that he only do those thing so that he could get your attention, like Sakuno-chan here who always being teased by Ryoma-san with her tennis style and especially her hair." She said as she pointed a thumb at Sakuno.

"Hey Ann-chan that's mean, I mean Ryoma-kun always says those things to me always when I play tennis but you also Ann-chan I have enough already." Sakuno said blushing and looked at her feet and the two laughed at her reaction.

"Hey Asami do you want to walk home with me?" Sato said.

"Why the sudden change of attitude Sato?" Asami said.

"Hey Asami-chan we'll go on ahead. Ja ne and good luck." Sakuno and Ann said and run off.

"Ah Sakuno-chan and Ann-chan are always like that...mou..." she said.

"Well, lets go?" Sato said

"Yeah."

And they went outside the room and walked home together.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, I don't own the songs here!

Author's Notes: I never knew that this story can be long... I haven't really thought of this plot since the start... So please read and review.

* * *

><p>Chapter10<p>

-The Next Day(Music Festival Day)-

"I'm so nervous Ann-chan... What if I trip down on my dress?" Sakuno said

"Don't worry about it Sakuno-chan you'll be fine." She replied back.

Sakuno is wearing a long white dress(just imagine the dress that Taylor Swift wore at her music video in Safe and Sound) while Ann wore a short black dress that only reached her mid thigh. Sakuno is sitting in front of her mirror looking at her reflection and Ann's too, she looked so pale well that's because the day she will perform will be that day.

"Okay hold still Sakuno-chan I'll start putting on make-up." Ann said as she held on the foundation and started putting Sakuno make-up.

-7 minutes later-

"Done. You can open your eyes now Sakuno-chan." Ann said as she started putting on blush on for her of course.

When Sakuno opened her eyes and she her reflection and was surprise at her look. Her hair is not in braids, she had a light blush on and eyeshadow. Ann didn't put on any eyeliner but her eyelashes are darker than before, she took note that Ann put on a mascara on her.

"I'll fix your hair too." Ann said then she pulled out an iron curler from behind her and plugged it started to curl Sakuno's hair well at the end of hair of course.

"Thank you very much Ann-chan." Sakuno said sincerely with a smile on her face.

"That's much better, I always told you that smile always right?" She replied back.

-10 minutes later-

"Finally done..." Ann said in a frustrating way and unplugged the iron curlers and put it back inside the box and plopped herself at Sakuno's bed.

"I'm sorry that tired you Ann-chan."

"No its okay this is the first time I curled a long hair girl after all so its fun." she grinned and Sakuno just giggled.

Its still 12 o' clock in the morning, and the program will start at 1 o' clock in the afternoon at the gymnasium.

"Do you want to eat something before we go?"

"Yeah I want to eat lunch." Ann said and sat up from the bed.

-After eating lunch-

"So, are you ready to go?" Sumire said as she get her car keys.

"Hai."

-At Seigaku gymnasium-

"Ne, Ann-chan let's go at the backstage."

"Yeah we should."

As they were going at the backstage a voice hollered their name,

"Oi Ann! Sakuno-chan!" Momo said waving his right in the air.

"Oi Momo-sempai your to loud." Ryoma said to his sempai.

"Ah Momoshiro-kun/Ryoma-kun." Both of the girls exclaime and turn around to see the two boys behind them.

"Good luck to the both of you and send my good luck to Fuji-sempai as well."

"We will Momo-sempai." Sakuno replied.

"Ne Sakuno-chan, Echizen has been staring at you for a while." Momo said while grinning at his kouhai and Sakuno just blushed, and Ryoma couldn't help but smirk at amusement.

"We need to get going now Momoshiro-kun." Ann said as she grabbed Sakuno's wrist.

-Start of the Program-

"Good afternoon everyone! I hope you will enjoy the Music Festival this year. And now here are some students who will perform some songs to you guys!" The emcee announced.

"And now first up is Sato Sachiya from class II- C who will sing 'Thanks for the Memories' of Fall Out Boy!" And then a loud applause came and there at the stage same Sato wearing black v- neck shirt and black pants, his shoes were also colored black converse.

"What's up guys!" He shouted and the crowd also shouted

"As you've heard I'm going to sing 'Thanks for the Memories'... This song is dedicated to my class II - C and a special girl to me... Asami this is for you." He said and the band started pounding the drums and strumming the guitar and Sato started singing;

**Thanks for the Memories by : Fall Out Boy**

** I'm gonna make it bend and break**

**(It sent you to me without wings) **

**Say a prayer, but let the good times roll **

**In case God doesn't show **

**(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
><strong>

**And I want these words to make things right**

** But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life **

**"Who does he think he is?"**

** If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys  
><strong>

**One night and one more time **

**Thanks for the memories**

** Even though they weren't so great**

** He tastes like you only sweeter  
><strong>

**One night yeah, and one more time **

**Thanks for the memories **

**Thanks for the memories **

**See he tastes like you only sweeter  
><strong>

**I'm looking forward to the future **

**But my eyesight is going bad **

**And this crystal ball  
><strong>

**It's always cloudy except for, except for**

** When you look into the past, **

**look into the past**

** One night stand **

**One night stand  
><strong>

**One night and one more time**

** Thanks for the memories**

** Even though they weren't so great**

** He tastes like you only sweeter  
><strong>

**One night yeah, and one more time**

** Thanks for the memories**

** Thanks for the memories**

** See he tastes like you only sweeter  
><strong>

**They say I only think in the form of **

**Crunching numbers in hotel rooms**

** Collecting page six lovers  
><strong>

**Get me out of my mind**

** Gets you out of those clothes**

** I'm a liner away from **

**Getting you into the mood  
><strong>

**One night and one more time**

** Thanks for the memories**

** Even though they weren't so great**

** He tastes like you only sweeter  
><strong>

**One night yeah, and one more time**

** Thanks for the memories**

** Thanks for the memories**

** See he tastes like you only sweeter  
><strong>

**One night and one more time **

**(One more night, one more time)**

** Thanks for the memories **

**Even though they weren't so great**

** He tastes like you only sweeter  
><strong>

**One night yeah, and one more time**

** (One more night, one more time)**

** Thanks for the memories**

** Thanks for the memories**

** See he tastes like you only sweeter**

"Thank you everybody and goodbye!" He exclaimed and went out of the stage.

"Well, will you look at the crowd. Are you guys excited?" The emcee exclaimed and the crowd just shouted.

"We'll not make wait you anymore. So here she Takeuchi Asami will sing 'Skyscraper' of Demi Lovato!" The emcee continued and went out as Asami went to the stage. Asami is wearing a white cocktail dress and silver heels and wearing a light ake-up

"Good evening guys... Yeah I know its already 6:30 in the evening... So here I am going to sing for 'Skyscraper' and this song is dedicated to you, Sato-san..." The crowd started whooping for her.

**Skyscraper by: Demi Lovato**

****Skies are crying****

**** I am watching****

**** Catching teardrops in my hands****

**** Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance****

**** Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?  
><strong>**

****You can take everything I have****

**** You can break everything I am****

**** Like I'm made of glass ****

****Like I'm made of paper ****

****Go on and try to tear me down****

**** I will be rising from the ground ****

****Like a skyscraper!****

**** Like a skyscraper!  
><strong>**

****As the smoke clears I awaken, and untangle you from me****

**** Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed? ****

****All my windows, still are broken****

**** But I'm standing on my feet  
><strong>**

****You can take everything I have****

**** You can break everything I am****

**** Like I'm made of glass ****

****Like I'm made of paper ****

****Go on and try to tear me down ****

****I will be rising from the ground****

**** Like a skyscraper! ****

****Like a skyscraper!  
><strong>**

****Go run, run, run I'm gonna stay right here****

**** Watch you disappear, yeah Go run, run, run****

**** Yeah it's a long way down ****

****But I am closer to the clouds up here  
><strong>**

****You can take everything I have****

**** You can break everything I am****

**** Like i'm made of glass Like i'm made of paper,****

**** Ohhh woaah ****

****Go on and try to tear me down****

**** I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper! <strong>**

****Like a skyscraper!  
><strong>**

****Like a skyscraper! ****

****Like a** skyscraper!**

"Thank you guys!" The crowd shouted once more, but before Asami could go down she saw Sato running towards her and hugged her in front of everyone and the he said,

" Like hell your gonna just disappear from me like that. I like you Asami and I'm sorry for the things that I made you irrirated or upset. Will you forgive me?" The crowd goes 'awwed' at the moment and Momoshiro suddenly shouted;

"Forgive him already!" and the crowd started chanting what Momo said then Asami started crying and she nodded to Sato and Sato's face is full of relief and pulled her again for another hug.  
>And they bowed to the crowd and started walking down together.<p>

"Well will you look at that I never expect any confession being made here? Well enough of that, here comes Yonoichi Takeru from class III - B going to sing ' Vindicated' of DASHBOARD Confessional." And then Takeru enter the stage and the girls from the crowd shouted, Takeru wear a long sleeve shirt that is colored gray and he wore jeans and his shoes are also gray converse and he also brought an electric guitar with him and he didn't wear his glasses.

"Good eve guys... I'm going to sing a song to a girl I like since form 1... Kanon this is for you... And I'm sorry for being selfish at times..." then the band started playing the instruments and that includes him.

**Vindicated by: DASHBOARD Confessional**

**Hope dangles on a string  
>Like slow spinning redemption<br>Winding in and winding out  
>The shine of it has caught my eye<strong>

And roped me in  
>So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing<br>I am captivated

I am Vindicated  
>I am selfish<br>I am wrong  
>I am right<br>I swear I'm right  
>I swear I knew it all along<p>

And I am flawed  
>But I am cleaning up so well<br>I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

So clear  
>Like the diamond in your ring<br>Cut to mirror your intentions  
>Oversized and overwhelmed<br>The shine of which has caught my eye  
>And rendered me so isolated, so motivated<br>I am certain now that

So turn  
>Up the corners of your lips<br>Part them and feel my finger tips  
>Trace the moment, fall forever<br>Defense is paper thin  
>Just one touch and I'd be in<br>Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
>So let me slip away<br>So let me slip against the current  
>So let me slip away<p>

Slight hope  
>It dangles on a string<br>Like slow spinning redemption...

"Thanks for listening guys." He said and bowed and went out of the stage.

"I don't have anything to say now but here is Sakuragi Kanon from class III - B and is going to sing '12:51' of Krissy and Ericka!" The crowd shouted once more and Kanon came to the stage wearing a blue dress the back part of her dress is long that it reached the floor and the front part of her dress is short that only reached her knees.

" Good evening guys! I'm to sing a song and that is 12:51! This song is dedicated to you Takeru-kun and of course to the girls who just got out from a relationship." She said and took a deep breath and started singing.

**12:51 by: Krissy and Ericka**

**I'm scrolling through my cellphone for the 20th time today  
>I'm reading the text you sent me again<br>Though I memorized it anyway**

It was an afternoon in December  
>When it reminded you of the day<br>When we bumped into each other  
>But you didn't say hi cos I looked away<p>

And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life  
>And maybe I haven't moved on since that night<p>

Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone  
>But I'm lying on my bed thinking of you again<br>And the moon shines so bright but I gotta dry these tears tonight  
>Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer<p>

Oh oh oh oh...

And I saw you with her  
>Didn't think you would find another<br>And my world just seemed to crush  
>Shouldn't have thought that this would last<p>

And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life  
>And maybe I haven't moved on since that night<p>

Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone  
>But I'm lying on my bed thinking of you again<br>And the moon shines so bright but I gotta dry these tears tonight  
>Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer<p>

As the sky outside gets brighter  
>And my eyes begin to tire<br>I'm slowly drowning

The memories of him  
>And I know it shouldn't matter<br>As my heart begins to shatter  
>I'm left to wonder<br>Just how it should have been yeah

[Spoken] _(A/N: I change the part where 'Hey Tony' to 'Hey Takeru-kun')_  
>Hey Takeru-kun<br>I just wanted to say...  
>Thanks for showing me around<br>I...really had a great time and  
>I wished I didn't have to leave but...<br>I won't forget about you

12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone  
>But I'm lying on my bed<br>I'm not thinking of you again  
>And the moon shines so bright but I gotta dry these tears tonight<br>Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on  
>Cause I'll prove you wrong that I can move on through this song<br>I'm so much stronger  
>Oh oh oh oh...<p>

And there on the stage, Kanon's eyes started to water while the other girls from the crowd started crying. Then she felt arms wrapping around her waist and it was Takeru, then he said,

"You don't need to move on when you still have me..." He said and kissed her right cheek and the crowd goes 'awws' and Kanon turn around hugged Takeru tightly and they both went off the stage.

-Meanwhile at the backstage-

"Ann-chan I'm still nervous..." Sakuno said while fidgeting her fingers.

"Don't worry, your not the only one who is nervous too you know." Ann replied

"You're nervous too?" She said

"Yeah... But I just hide it with a smile... You should try it." And Sakuno smiled at Ann.

"There you go. You shouldn't worry about that, you'll do great."

"Thanks Ann-chan..." Sakuno said

"We'll do great." Fuji said smiling at the both of them and they both nodded.

-At the stage-

"Now here we have Marimoto Daisuke from class II - C is going to sing 'Wedding Dress' of Tae Yang!" The crowd cheered and shouted as Daisuke came out to the stage wearing a semi- formal attire with a hat( A/N: Watch wedding dress the dance version and look at the dancers hat...)

"Yo! Minna! Good eve! I'm here to sing 'Wedding Dress'." The crowd shouted while the others are confused why didn't Daisuke dedicate the song to someone.

**Wedding Dress by: Tae Yang**

**niga geuwa datugo**

**ttaeron geu ttaeme ulgo**

**himdeureo hal ttaemyeon nan huimangeul neukkigo**

**amudo moreuge mam a-a-apeugo**

**nijageun misomyeon tto damdamhaejigo**

**niga hoksina nae maeumeul alge doelkkabwa**

**arabeorimyeon uri meoreojige doelkkabwa**

**nan sumeul jug yeo**

**tto ipsureul kkaemureo**

**jebal geureul tteona naege ogil**

**Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima**

**Cuz you should be my Lady**

**oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal dorabwajwo**

**noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun**

**geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo**

**oneuri oji ankireul**

**geureoke na maeil bam gidohaenneunde**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

**nae mameul mollajwotdeon**

**nega neomu miwoseo**

**gakkeumeun nega bulhaenghagil nan baraesseo**

**imi nae nunmureun da ma ma mareugo**

**beoreutcheoreom honja neoege malhago**

**maeil bam geureoke buranhaetdeongeol bomyeon nan**

**ireoke doelkkeoran geon aranneunjido molla**

**nan nuneul gama**

**kkeuchi eomneun kkumeul kkwo**

**jebal geureul tteona naege ogil**

**Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima  
>Cuz you should be my Lady<strong>

**oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal dorabwajwo**

**noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun  
>geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo<strong>

**oneuri oji ankireul**

**geureoke na maeil bam gidohaenneunde**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

**budi geuwa haengbokhae**

**neoreul ijeul su itge**

**nae chorahaetdeon moseupdeureun da ijeojwo**

**birok handonganeun no oh**

**na jugeul mankeum himi deulgetjiman no oh**

**neomu oraen siganeul chakgak soge**

**hollo babocheoreom saratjyo**

**ajikdo nae geunyeoneun nal bogo**

**sae hayake utgo inneunde**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**

"Thank you guys for listening!" He was about to go out of the stage, the emcee said;

"Daisuke-san that was amazing! Speaking in a different language! And by the way, why didn't you dedicate the song to someone?"

"Why did you ask?"

"Others got curious and many from your class also got confused since they know that you have a girlfriend."

"Lets just say that I broke up with her, when I found out something about her." He said smirking and walked off the stage.

"Okay... Moving on now we have Sakuno Ryuuzaki, Ann Tachibana from class III - A and Fuji Syuusuke a graduate from this school will perform 'Safe and Sound' of Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars." And the three of them enter the stage, Fuji seated at the chair at the center of the stage and standing on his right is Ann while on the left is Sakuno.

"Good evening guys! We're going to sing 'Safe and Sound'." Sakuno said

"This song is dedicated for the guys who are in a relationship and does people who are trying to protect their love ones." Ann said.

"So please enjoy it." Fuji finally said and started strumming the guitar and Sakuno started sing;

**Safe and Sound by: Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars**

****_Sakuno: I remember tears streaming down your face_****

**** _When I said, I'll never let you go_****

**** _When all those shadows almost killed your light_****

**** _I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_****

**** _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_  
><strong>**

****_Ann: Just close your eyes_ ****

****_The sun is going down_ ****

****_You'll be alright_ ****

****_No one can hurt you now_****

**** _Come morning light_ ****

****You and I'll be safe and sound  
><strong>**

****_Sakuno: Don't you dare look out your window darling_****

**** _Everything's on fire_ ****

****_The war outside our door keeps raging on_****

**** _Hold onto this lullaby_ ****

****Even when the music's gone  
><strong>**

****_Ann:_ Just close your eyes****

****The sun is going down ****

****You'll be alright ****

****No one can hurt you now****

**** Come morning light****

**** You and I'll be safe and sound  
><strong>**

****_Sakuno & Ann: Just close your eyes_ ****

****_You'll be alright_ ****

****_Come morning light,_ ****

****_You and I'll be safe and sound..._ ****

****Sakuno, Ann & Fuji:****

****Oooooo, OoooOooo,****

**** Oooooo, OoooOooo,****

****Oooooo, OoooOooo,****

**** _Oooooo, OoooOooo, _ ****

****_Oooooo, OoooOooo, _****

**** _Oooooo,_** OoooOooo...**

"Thank you guys for listening!" Sakuno exclaimed and the three of them bowed and went off.

"Well there you have it guys! Now of course this festival will not end without any dance." And then the DJ started to play slow music and it made the students dance with their partners.

-Meanwhile at the backstage-

"Hurry up Sakuno-chan!" Ann shouted outside the room where Sakuno is changing into her school uniform.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Sakuno yelled a little loud as she trying to put on her socks

"Why are you so excited Ann? Its not like this is your first dance right?" Fuji said

"Maybe Ann-chan is excited cause this is the dance she'll never forget, Fuji-sempai." Sakuno said as she went out from the door.

"Yeah your right Sakuno-chan..." Fuji said while smiling sadistically

"Fuji-san! Sakuno-chan!" Ann exclaimed and the three of them went out of the backstage only to see Momoshiro and Ryoma waiting for them.

"Let's go Ryuuzaki." Ryoma said as he dragged Sakuno away from Fuji and went out of the gymnasium.

"Ah~ So young~" Momo said

"Well what are you waiting for Momo? Do you want to dance with-" Fuji was cut off when he saw Momo and Ann started to walk away from him also and started dancing at the dance floor. And Fuji just smile and went off and brought out his camera and started to take pictures of the happenings of the program.

-Meanwhile with Ryoma and Sakuno-

"W-Where are w-we going Ryoma-kun?" She said

"Somewhere..." He replied back

-At the park-

"Why are we here?" Sakuno asked

"You'll see." Ryoma replied back

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

*BOOM* *BOOM*

Fireworks started to light up the sky, other people from the houses came out and watched the fireworks display that came from the school.

"Wow its so beautiful!" She said while smiling widely as she kept on staring at the sky.

"Yeah I know..." Ryoma said and he put an arm around Sakuno adn kissed her on the lips and it made her suprised that the prince is actually kissing her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked

"Do you even need to ask?" Sakuno said and kissed Ryoma's cheek causing him to blush and looked away to hide it and Sakuno just giggled at his actions.

_You and I will be Safe and Sound... _They both thought and watched the fireworks together.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Finally I finished it! Please Review and thanks from the previous reviews and Thanks for reading Safe and Sound! :)


End file.
